The present invention relates to computer docking stations and, more particularly, to computer docking stations for use in vehicles.
It is becoming common to outfit some vehicles (e.g., squad cars, fire trucks, ambulances, or the like) with portable computers such as, for example, laptops. Such computers allow drivers or other passengers within the vehicles to access information that was previously unavailable or difficult to retrieve. Typically, these vehicles are fitted with docking stations to which the computers may be securely connected or “docked” when in use.